Walkers
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Los mas pequeños cambios pueden cambiar las historias mas complejas.


**Walkers**

 _Epilogo: pensamiento_

 **Epilogo:**

Siempre se ha dicho que el universo tiene infinitas posibilidad, y solo se necesita un pequeño cambio para que este se separe infinitamente de sus hermanos.

El joven sentado en una confortable silla creía en esto fervientemente, el hombre detrás del escritorio compartía levemente esta ideología, ambos mirándose fijamente sin mucho que decir, pues sabían que esta no era una reunión normal, ambos eran personas muy importantes en diferentes aspectos, ambos hicieron grandes hazañas para la tierra que ambos llaman hogar.

El mundo ahora era un lugar seguro gracias a sus esfuerzos, mas del joven sin embargo, admitía mentalmente el hombre mayor.

Ya habían pasado mucho cientos de años de tranquilidad, pero un acontecimiento cambio esto, una nueva variable que ambos no pensaban que aparecería tan rápido, el IS.

Rompiendo finalmente el silencio, el hombre mayor se recostó sobre su elegante sillón mientras se frotaba la frente en señal de cansancio – se que tenemos una gran deuda contigo, y que mis antecesores prometieron que podrías descansar finalmente, pero….-

-pero ellos nunca pensaron que algo como lo que paso hace unos días pasara- completo el joven mientras cambiaba su expresión seria por una de resignación – y aunque quisiera negarme, en parte es mi culpa después de todo, si no hubiera aceptado – bajando su mirada para tocar su mano izquierda que se encontraba cubierta por un guante blanco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos nuevamente, ya que sabían de que hablaba el joven, y sabían que era cierto – tal vez – comento casualmente el hombre mayor – sin embargo tu y yo sabemos que era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora, demasiado beneficiosa para nuestra sociedad, además – sentándose nuevamente en forma erguida – tu y yo sabíamos las consecuencias negativas de esto; tu, yo y todos los involucrados, nadie te culpa – terminando firmemente – sin embargo por tu inmenso rol en todo esto, eres la única persona que yo y mi gente puede recurrir, no podemos permitir que los más jóvenes enfrenten estos cambios sin alguien que los guie – mirando fijamente el joven cual no se inmutaba por la penetrante mirada, y es más le daba entender al mayor que esperaba que continuara – por eso, yo y mi país le pedimos su ayuda – haciendo una pausa para estrechar su mano – Conde Millenium.

EL hombre mayor no tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta ya que al terminar sus palabras vio con alivio como el joven delante suyo le estrechaba la mano sin titubear – por supuesto, será un placer ayudar, después de todo es mi deber.

Ese día se sello lo que cambiaria la continuidad de lo que antes estaba previsto, si fue para bien o para mal, aun nadie lo sabe.

* * *

 **Seis años después:**

Dentro de un gran cuarto se podía observar a un grupo de niñas observando atentamente lo que decía el adulto delante de ellas. Lo que no sabían las niñas sin embargo, es que detrás de una pared falsa dos personas observaban en silencio, un hombre vestido con una bata y a su lado un joven que llamaba la atención, no por el uniforme militar y condecoraciones que obviamente lo distinguían como alguien de muy alto rango, sino la peculiar mascara de con retoques violetas.

-me alegra ver que las pequeñas se vean sanas- comento finalmente el joven, con obvio alivio en su voz.

-jajaja- retumbo la carcajada del segundo hombre mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – y a quien se deberá, se pregunta este humilde servidor – mirando a su acompañante con una media sonrisa luego de que terminara de reírse – después de todo no fue el ilustre general el que logro que esto pasara – sonriendo aun mas cuando el joven a su lado desviaba la mirada en señal de vergüenza – aunque algo me inquieta, si soy sincero – mirando de reojo al joven general sin borrar su sonrisa.

Debajo de su máscara el joven solo alzo una ceja ante el comentario - ¿y que podría ser eso doctor?

-oho- recostándose el marco del espejo cubierto – lo que me inquieta – volteándose ligeramente para mirar al joven y luego moviendo sus ojos hacia el salón – que haces aquí conmigo, después de todo – sonriendo ampliamente – no se supone que la esposa debe acompañar a su esposo luego de un tiempo de separación tan largo – solo unos segundo pasaron para que el doctor empezara a reírse a carcajadas al saber que el joven detrás suyo estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Mientras tanto en el salón toda actividad seso, ya que todos en la habitación podían escuchar la carcajada, siendo el profesor quien reaccionara primero mirando la pared falsa sin tratar de ocultar de que de ahí provenía la risa, a su vez que se tapaba el rostro con una mano repitiendo casi inaudiblemente –porque a mí, porque a mí, porque a mi…

Por su parte las niñas miraban confundidas la pared, bueno todas a excepción de dos, cuales pares de ojos, una con uno carmesí y otro dorado, y la otra con ambos de color dorado, quienes miraban serias la pared con su ojos entre cerrados como si trataran de averiguar algo.

Atrayendo la atención de todos cuando la de ojos bicolor se levanto abruptamente de su pupitre saliendo corriendo del aula, siendo vistas por todas en confusión, salvo por la otra niña de ojos dorados que tenia ambos ojos dorados, que siguió a la pequeña tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

De vuelta en el cuarto ya no tan secreto el joven general le hacía gestos al divertido doctor para que se callara – ¡Dr. Weissmann, por favor cálmense! – tratando, en vano el sabia, que el doctor se tranquilizara, deteniéndose en sus intentos finalmente al escuchar como la puerta detrás de él se abría estruendosamente.

-oh, parece que mis temores estaban infundados general- dijo casualmente el doctor ya que él podía ver quien, o más bien quienes se encontraban en la puerta, volviendo su mirada al rígido general mientras le sonreía ligeramente – bueno, como dicen 3 son multitud, no me imagino que dirán de cuatro, así que me retiro – caminando casualmente pasando al general y a las dos nuevas ocupantes del cuarto, saliendo de este mientras hacia un ademan con su mano en señal de despedida.

Suspirando para sus adentros el joven general se dio media vuelta – veo…..!coff! – no terminando su frase al ser abrazado fuertemente en el estomago por una pequeña no mayor de seis años.

-¡!Cariño!-

El joven general solo se limito a ver a la niña que lo abrazaba fuertemente para luego dirigir su vista a la otra que lo miraba sonriendo ligeramente desde el marco de la puerta, suspirando con resignación luego de unos segundos.

Minutos después los tres se encontraban en una habitación diferente, con más parecido a la sala de una casa, bueno, era la sala de una casa. Aunque la posición en la que se encontraban no era muy común.

El joven se encontraba sentado a la mitad del sillón de estar con dos niñas abrazándole fuertemente, una con una gran sonrisa y la otra con un pequeña – me alegra que ambas estén bien – sonriendo ligeramente bajo su marcara.

-por supuesto que estamos bien- respondió con confianza la pequeña con ojos bicolor –somos las mejores de la clase después de todo –diciendo esto último con claro orgullo, mientras miraba a la otra niña también.

-por supuesto- dijo mas suavemente la ultima.

Asintiendo el joven general puso cada uno de sus manos en la cabeza de ambas, obteniendo unas sonrisas mas grandes como respuestas – les tengo una buena noticia y una mala, cual prefieren escuchar primero, Chloe, Laura – mirando las niñas con voz seria, obteniendo unas miradas serias de ambas como respuesta.

Ambas niñas se miraron por unos segundos para luego responder – la mala – al unisonó.

- _Claro, no esperaba otra respuesta_ \- diciéndose para sí mismo – como saben ustedes como sus compañeras son la primera generación de nuestra nación para manejar nuestras IS, es algo que todas las naciones del mundo están preparándose, y el día en que empiecen su entrenamiento por fin ha llegado – poniendo nuevamente su mano sobre sus cabezas – lamento que tengan que pasar por esto – diciendo con un poco de tristeza – _después de todo los niños no deben ser arrastrados a estas cosas –_ sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir como las niñas lo abrazan más fuerte, bajando su mirada y viendo como estas no lo miraban con tristeza, es mas lo miraba determinadas.

-General Millenium - comenzó diciendo Laura – no se ponga triste, siempre supimos que este día llegaría, y no se preocupes – sonriendo suavemente siendo acompañada por Chloe en la acción – lo único que queremos es hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

El joven general se quedo sin palabras, el sabia que ambas niñas eran mucho más maduras de lo que su edad sugería, pero aun así siempre le sorprendía, empezando a sentir como su sonrisa cambiaba de una de tristeza a una de alegría – me alegra oír eso.

-general- hablo Chloe por primera vez y dejando oír su melodiosa voz, atrayendo la atención de Laura y el general – ¿y la buena noticia?

-oh, claro, que tonto- el sabia que la noticia era buena, aunque le preocupaba un poco la reacción de la niñas – como ustedes dijeron, son las mejores de su clase por eso – tragando un poco de saliva – se ha decidido que para su seguridad y mejor educación desde hoy empezaran a vivir conmigo.

Al decir la última silaba, el cuarto pareció quedarse totalmente muerto, ambas niñas miraban al hombre con los ojos grandes de sorpresa para finalmente gritar de alegría, incluso la silenciosa Chloe – ¡por fin podremos vivir como marido y mujer, mi esposa! – dijo finalmente Laura con lo que Chloe solo asentía alegremente ante las palabras de la otra niña.

-emmm- era lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven general mientras juraba para sí que podía escuchar reírse a carcajadas a lo lejos al buen doctor Weismann a lo lejos.

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo un proyecto nuevo que circulaba por mi mente estos últimos días, espero que les guste.**


End file.
